The device to device proximity service (Device to Device Proximity Service, “D2D ProSe” for short) between user equipments (User Equipment, “UE” for short) has become a hot topic of the Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, “LTE” for short) system.
D2D ProSe relates to a data signal and a control signal, where the control signal is used to indicate a frequency resource occupied by the data signal, and the data signal is used to carry data.
However, in an existing LTE communications system, a receive end cannot determine a time resource occupied by a control signal, and needs to perform blind detection on all possible time resources, so as to obtain the control signal, causing that the receive end needs to consume more time and electric energy to acquire the control signal.